


the prettiest sight to see

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Caduceus’ stream of consciousness just before and as the M9 arrive.





	the prettiest sight to see

**Author's Note:**

> I have been busy lately and will be the rest of this week, so here’s a small think piece I’ve been thinking of for a little while. I love Caduceus and his chill so much. What a guy.
> 
> Thank you to the widomauk and CR art servers ! Join the art server at https://discord.gg/2h7BwWQ
> 
> Title from “it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas” because idk, it fits i guess ?

The kettle starts its high-pitched whistle just as Caduceus is entering the small stone temple from the door leading to the back of the graveyard, where his herb garden grows. For the first time in many day cycles, he heard a bird chirping and had gone outside to view it. It sat there, perched on a branch that looked a bit more alive than the surrounding ones. The light was shining just so, and if Caduceus believed in coincidences above destined paths, he would probably just chalk it up to that.

 

The bird flew off while he was spectating it in its glory. Then the underbrush quietened to make way for sounds he hasn’t heard in many seasons. 

 

The footfalls grow louder to his tufted ears; as does the kettle. He pours a cup for himself and sips until it’s empty. The group of creatures sound close now and he stands up. Fills the kettle yet again.

 

Then, a choked-off noise, and following that is the same stillness as of prey when the predator has spotted it. He walks up to the front door of the stone temple, the direction of the noises, and clicks it open. A ragtag band of adventurers, no lesser or greater than those he has seen before. That same, haunted touch in the edge of irises. His own gaze first drifts over the other firbolg, eyes at the same height. She is smiling but fierce. Next to her, two slightly shorter figures. Human. Weighed down by the signs of trauma. Next to the blue-clad person is a shorter humanoid; a dwarf in heavy armour. Partially hidden in the shadows, the tiniest of the group, a figure stands with posture that reminds Caduceus of his oldest sibling. Burdened with taking care of the younger ones, but thriving in the responsibility and the love of family, and protective against the harshness of the world.

 

He gives the group another lookover.

 

“I think I’ve only got three more cups, hold on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> Twitter: @icednik_  
> Tumblr: @icednik


End file.
